This Bitter Earth
by Vistragosa
Summary: The Dragonmaw fought so desperately to tame them, control them, show off their heads on spikes and their wings on posts. They stole from her, and they must be punished for their arrogance.


_Make them suffer._

The haze of smoke clouded her vision, the scent of blood hung heavy in the air. The cave was naught but shadowy figures, the gentle swishing of robes against black stone, a faint flickering of light off to the side. Three forms were clustered in the center of the cave, their faces shadowed but a faint whimper constantly came from the smallest one. Three orcs, a male, female, and a child, more specifically a mated pair and their son. They all were staring at the elven figure in the corner of the cave that was leaning against the rock, holding her fingers up to her face and toying with a tiny orange flame in her palm. Her face was illuminated by the tiny flame as it danced through her fingers, a smirk played on her haughty face. Her unusually gold eyes darted to stare at the other form nearest the small opening in the front of the cave.

_Cause them pain, just like they have you._

The figure's lip curled in the darkness, and she stepped into the faint flickering light of the tiny flame. A monstrosity, as though she was stuck halfway between Sin'dorei and Black. She stood unusually tall, olive-skinned, with ebon black hair that hung loose around her shoulders. Yet she did not bear the fel green eyes that the chaotic Sin'dorei possessed, they were faintly glowing amber like the other elven form in the corner. She did not have any fingernails, rather sharp, curled black claws on scaled fingers. Two long, ivory horns jutted out of the back of her skull, much like the Life-Binder in her mortal guise.

Bah, she who called herself Dragonqueen? The Greatsire would surely end that claim.

_Do it now. Remember Alarian!_

A voice hissed to her in the back of her mind, soothing and deadly as the creature's own mother's voice. The creature twitched an ear, eyes flashing to stare at the other being. "Amethia, darling, fetch me my dagger." She growled in seductive draconic. For once the girl did not argue as she hastened to obey her mother. The creature turned to stare through the dark at the huddled orcs, and a dangerous grin spread across her face, revealing pointed teeth.

"You, female. Do you know of the atrocities your mate has committed?" She growled in perfect Orcish, and the savage thing recoiled at being spoken to by the scaled creature. "Your mate took mine from me, as well as my children. He needs to be punished." The smile grew wider as she stepped on light feet toward them, and then sat on her heels in front of the group. They scrambled as far back as they could, to the point where they were leaning against the wall and muttering and panting to each other. Those glowing amber eyes narrowed. "Do you know who I am, savages? I am Incidia of the Black Flight, but of course you know _what _I am already."

Amethia squeezed through the cave opening, pearly white dagger clutched in her own clawed hands. A small smile lit up her face as she stepped toward her mother and held out the dagger. Incidia stared at it for a moment but did not take it; she glanced at the three cowering things with a bored expression. "Start with the smallest one." She snarled in quiet draconic. Amethia nodded, her hands darting out and grabbing the child by the arms, pulling him to the center of the cave and pressing the blade to his throat. The female squealed, held back by her brutish mate.

"You, orc, remember what you did to _my _children?" Incidia said coolly, her eyes locking with the male orc's. Amethia cooed in frightening draconic to the orc child, giggling as the boy trembled and squirmed. The male didn't speak, Incidia's nose scrunched up, and she jumped to her feet. "You took my children's HEADS and put them on a spike for all of fucking Azeroth to see!" She roared, and quick as a flash grabbed his face in her hands. "So now, I will cause the pain that you caused me." With that Amethia ripped the blade through the child's neck; slashing open the arteries and letting the crimson blood flow through her fingers as she still clutched him.

The screams of the female were immensely satisfying, the male simply staring with shock, his mouth agape through her fingers. She twisted his face for him to look at her again, and she smirked. "Now. The spike, yes?" She purred, turning it to look at Amethia and the now dead child. Amethia's grin grew wider, and she dug her claws into the child's skull and shoulders and pulling. With a sickening ripping and popping sound the head was torn free of the body. The drake-as-elf tossed the body into the shadows and bounced the still bloody head in her hand.

Incidia pouted. "Where's the stake?" She whined slightly. Amethia rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the two spikes that were leaning against the wall. Without speaking the young female shoved the tiny thing through the spike and holding it out in front of the now sobbing female and the thunderstruck male. Amethia giggled, pulling back the stake and letting it fall to the ground. Droplets of scarlet blood splattered against the rock as the drake crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Incidia forced the orc to meet her eyes again.

"But you bastards didn't stop with my _children. _My damn children! My blood, no, you had to take something else." Incidia leaned over to smile at the female, who's eyes widened and she froze. "You're quite a pathetic little orc, you won't be missed." She sighed, and Amethia strode forward to drag the female, kicking and screaming from the wall. The male started grunting out protests, his eyes widening in horror. Incidia grinned. "I thought you beasts were supposed to be savages, not weakling screaming things." Amethia sneered into the female's pointed ear as she kicked and punched the young drake's arms. Had she been an actual Sin'dorei she would have been crushed, but the blows didn't even faze her.

"Be quick about it, dear, stop playing with your food." Incidia barked, slipping behind the groaning male and holding his face steady in-between her clawed hands. "You will watch, just as I had to watch the father of my children, of my first clutch, who's only survivor stands before you, you will watch!" She roared. Amethia threw her young head back and laughed, slitting the orc's throat with the dagger that was still bloodied by the child's execution. Amethia tore the head from its shoulders as quick as the last one, piercing it and holding it out before the male. He screamed this time, cursing and wailing, as Amethia and her mother laughed.

Incidia kicked the orc to the ground, stepping lightly over him. "Dinner, darlings!" She cooed at the cave opening. Five tiny, obsidians heads poked their heads through the opening, squawking at the sight of the freshly killed food. They quickly pounced, snarling and spitting at each other for the best pieces. Incidia giggled, biting her lip and smiling.

Her Flight would not fall prey to anyone, not the damned Reds and their weakling ways, not the Dragonmaw and their cruelty.

The Black Dragonflight would not fall, not while Incidia was still breathing.

_This bitter earth_

_Well, what fruit it bears_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that wasn't one of my best works but I just wanted to get the damn thing done! So, behold my black dragon OC, Incidia and her crazy ass daughter Amethia. ((Incinerated + Amethyst, get it? :D))<strong>

**Amethia is owned by a friend of mine and used with permission.**

**The lyrics at the very end is from "This Bitter Earth/On The Nature of Daylight**

**Blizzard owns Azeroth, I'm just playing with their delightfully crazy dragons.**


End file.
